Love is the Worst Nightmare
by LordoftheDickRings
Summary: Percy has a dream he lost Jason.


"I thought I lost you." The words were whispered into the darkness, broken up as if they, like his breath was being forced from his chest. There was a rustling noise from beside him and the bed shook and dipped as Jason wiggled closer, his arms reaching round to hug Percy close.

"I'm right here. I haven't gone anywhere." He tugged until the two were pressed close, limbs tangled so there was no space between them. The moonlight that managed to sneak in through a small break in the curtain was just enough to vaguely outline their shape on the bed. Pressing their foreheads together he tugged at Percy's hand until he could place it on his chest. "I'm fine. We're okay."

They drifted back into silence. Percy focusing on the _thump, thump, thump_ of Jason's heart. With every beat, his breathing calmed a little more until it was almost back to normal. Jason waited, allowing Percy to collect his thoughts and speak when ready.

"It was a large room. I could see people in the corner of my eye. Apollo was there. And Piper. A couple others, I think. It was like a storm. There was lightning and wind. I could see things blowing around. Ui was focused on you. You were fighting, yelling at them to go. Acting like a... a stupid hero."

His voice cracked, and he stopped. Jason gripped him tighter. "Percy I'm here. It's okay. I'm fine. "It took some time for Percy to be once more pulled from his dream and reassured. When he spoke again his voice sounded like gravel.

"You were fighting. I don't know who the guy was, but he was laughing the whole time. They shot arrows at you. There were so many, just sticking out of you. Even from where I was, I could see the blood. There was so much blood Jason. And you just kept fighting. You were like Superman. But then something distracted you. He- The guy, stabbed you with a spear. I watched as you fell and I tried so hard to run to you. But the wind, it was like a wall, it wouldn't let me pass. I tried forcing my way to you and nothing worked. And there was this horrible screaming. It was me. I was telling you to get up, to keep fighting. But you didn't you just laid there on the ground until they tossed you into the water. And I tried to follow. The water was black, and you just kept sinking no matter what I did."

As his tale ended, Percy broke down into sobs, clinging to Jason as his body shook.

"I couldn't save you. I tried so hard and it wasn't enough. Jason it wasn't enough."

Jason felt his heart crack in two. Percy's dream sounded horrible. He could only imagine how it would feel if the raven-haired boy was taken from him. He remembered the beginning, when they were only just becoming friends and Percy fell into Tartarus with Annabeth. It had hurt even that early. But they had grown closer since then, their feeling had changed from friendship into like and the love. If Percy was taken, Jason didn't think he would be able to get past it. But they were demigods. They had a short shelf life and the chances of them living a long one was non- existent. The couldn't avoid danger. They were magnets for it. All they could do was try and be safe.

"Percy. Hey." Nudging his chin until he looked up. Jason stared into what little he could see of Percy's eyes. He could see nothing of the vivid green he loved. Instead Percy's eyes were dark, with the telltale sheen of tears. He gently wiped away as much as he could before placing a soft kiss on Percy's forehead, followed by one on the tip of his nose and another that lingered on his lips. Meeting Percy's gaze with an intense look, he spoke softly, steel in his voice. "I promise that no matter what, I will always try to come back to you. As long as I know you're waiting for me I'll do everything in my power to get home. I swear it. Just promise me you'll do the same."

He was rewarded with a sharp node and a quiet 'I will' before he pulled Percy into another kiss. He put everything into it. His hopes, his fears. How much he much he loved Percy and how he wanted to be with him for as long as they had. And no matter what happened they would find each other. Even the gods wouldn't keep them apart.


End file.
